Sixth Grade Crushes
by misscakerella
Summary: Anyone up for another young Zevie story? Stevie starts her first day of sixth grade with an embarrassing sister. What happens when her crush finally talks to her? One-shot. Based on a true story.


**It's kind of funny how I got the idea for this story. So someone PMed me about missing my stories about Zevie young. And someone else PMed me about writing a story about something... Real. So I spent time with my sister today at lunch, and I just noticed she has a crush! It's so adorable! So this may make you think I'm stupid to post this, but I'm taking my chances. **

_**Stevie's POV**_

It's my first day of sixth grade, and I think my sister is out to embarass me for her last year here. She and her freak friends somehow figured out my embarrassing crush on Zander Robbins.

"Stevie, go talk to him!" Lulu tells me.

"But I don't want to. He's talking to another girl." I say as I point to Zander talking to Molly.

Lulu rolls her eyes, and she calls her friends Joe and Susan. She makes a few gestures and her friends somehow get the message.

They walk over to Zander and Molly, stare for a few seconds, and they start barking at Molly. Molly instantly has a horrified expression on her face, and she runs away quickly, somehow still looking like she has grace.

"What is Lulu doing?" Kacey asks with a smile on her face. She know exactly what's going on. For some reason, Kacey and the boys think Lulu is actually... Cool! Is Lulu's crazy rubbing off on them?

All of a sudden, Zander looks right at me. Lulu, Joe, and Susan are talking to Zander about something. I can't believe they would do this to me! Ah!

I hide behind Nelson and Kevin, hoping Zander won't see how embarrassed I am.

"What are they saying?" I ask Nelson. He is known for having super hearing. His hearing is really impressive. He once overheard his neighbors next door. With earmuffs.

"Hmm... Something about you." Nelson says.

Oh, that's just great. That's just great. Why does my sister always have to meddle into love life all the time?

I peek between Nelson and Kevin's shoulder blades, and then I see Zander walking up to me.

OH MAH GLOB. Oh my glob, oh my glob! My sister is evil! Evil I say!

"We're just gonna... Yeah..." my friends say as they instantly abandon me. If they think this is gonna help me, they are so wrong.

Zander makes a few steps closer, causing a clacking sound to be heard by the click of his combat boots. Oh great. Stupid hormones...

He finally gets to me, and it is all awkward.

"Hey." he says with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Hey." I manage to croak out. I see Lulu and her stupid friends watching us with their stupid smiles on their stupid looking faces. I'm so stupid...

"So-"

RING!

I finally have a use for that bell. Thank you bell!

"See ya!" I croak out before running away, resulting in tripping over a bench nearby. I am the clumsiest person in Brester. I hate myself so much right now.

I get up, look back at Zander, and go back to class. I can never look at him for the rest of the school year.

* * *

It's after school, and I go back to my locker with a grumpy look on my face. What can I say? I was pretty grumpy for the rest of the day. My sister humiliated me in front of my crush on the first day of school. And I thought after five years of knowing Zander, I would get the courage to talk to him. I guess he and I were never meant to be.

I open my locker, and find the usual things I find in my locker. My textbooks, my notebooks, my stray pencils, that weird note in my locker- wait a minute.

I make sure no one is looking at me, and then I open the note carefully.

_Hey Steves (Can I call you that?). I think we should hang out more, and I like you too. Maybe next time, you can talk to me without your sis talking to me for you._

_-Zander_

So maybe Lulu's not bad at all. Nice strategy sis.

"What's that Steves?" Kacey asks coming by, along with Nelson and Kevin.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." I say as I take my backpack and head out of the hallway.

"Where are you going?" they ask me.

"Oh, nowhere. Just to thank a certain someone." I say as I smile.

**A/N: This now concludes I am the worst sister in the world. Haha. What can I say? I'm a meddler. So... That last part did not happen, but my sis did come home with a mysterious smile on her face. The rest of the chapter above the line was purely true. Something tells me something happened. I ship her and her crush as almost as much as I ship Zevie. So if you hate this chapter, not my fault. I'm just here writing stories. So you read, or you don't. Got it? Okay? Good. I think I saw through my sister's perspective very accurately, so tell me what you think. If you're gonna tell me this story was stupid, then go ahead.**


End file.
